Natsu's powers
by VmasherBG
Summary: Natsu learns that he can share his powers by kissing the person that he wants to receive them. What will happen when he does that. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's power **

**Chapter 1: The girls and the dragon**

As Lucy and Yukino closed the eclipse portal they rested because they used up their magical energy while the others fighted the dragons.

Erza fighted the fire dragon and she was in her flame empress armor. She dashed and cut the dragons leg leaving a scarf that didn't do much damage. The dragon took a deep breath as it was storing magical power and used it's breath attack. Erza tried to dodge but couldn't and got hit and smacked in the ground. The dragon moved it's foot above Erza and tried to smash her but suddenly a dark beam hit it and it moved back.

,,Get up Erza or this was everything that you've got" said a silver haired mage.

,, Mira"replied Erza as her eyes widened. ,, ofcourse not "she yelled. You haven't seen anything yet"she said as she got up on her feet and requiped in her sea empress armor"

,,Good then let's take this giant fire lizard down" said Mira as she went down next to her.

The dragon was mad and shoot a giant flame from its mouth. The two girls dodged and counterattacked making the dragon fall on it's back.

They both landed on the ground when suddenly the dragon slammed it's tail and knocked up the both mages. The dragon used it's wings and got back up and fired another flame at them. The two mages took it directly and were knocked out as Erza's armor ex-quiped and Mira turned back to her normal self. The dragon took a deep breath again and was ready to kill as he used his breath flame attake again.

,,Erza,Mira!"shouted a voice out of nowhere and a shadow appeared and took the two girl's bodies and dodged the attack. The dragon looked up and saw a pink haired mage carrying the female mages. Natsu landed on the ground and left the girls in a safe place. ,, This is my battle now don't worry" said Natsu as he looked back at the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's power **

**Chapter 2: The dragon's fight **

Natsu's fists were on fire as he dashed onto the dragon yelling ,,Fire dragon's iron fist" knocking the dragon back but doing almost no damage. The dragon looked at natsu and shoot a flame at him but natsu shouted ,, fire dragon's roar "and counterattacked it. The two flame crashed and were like equal until the dragon used more power and over powered Natsu's attack and hitting him. Suddenly the flames started disappearing as Natsu ate them. ,,Now I have a fire in my belly"shouted Natsu as he charged at the dragon again. ,, fire dragon's wing attack " shouted the fire mage and hit the dragon. The dragonagain was pushed back but it looked like it didn't take any damage. ,,Why aren't my attacks doing any damage to this dragon"thought Natsu staring at the dragon. As he was thinking the dragon attacked him with his tail but Natsu didn't saw it and got hit.

He smashed through a couple off buildings and growned in pain. He couldn't get up on his feet because he was already tired from fighting the other dragons. He saw that the dragon started heading to where Erza and Mirajane were resting.

Natsu quickly got up and tried to save them as he ran as fast as he can. He used his flames to go faster.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the dragon walk over the place where his friends were. He fell on his knees and started crying thinking his friends were died.

,,Hey Natsu long time no see"said a familiar voice.

Natsu turned around to see a purple haired mage.

,,Cobra it's you"said Natsu. Cobra jumped down and went closer to Natsu. He laid down the two girls next to Natsu. ,,You managed to save them"said natsu with a surprised voice.

,,ofcourse I couldn't let them get smashed could I"said Cobra with a goofy voice.

,,What are you doing here cobra?"said Natsu

,,I heard something about dragons in this town so I decided to stop by" said Cobra with a serious voice.

,, there were six dragons I defeated two. Erza and Mira tried to defeat this one but they couldn't and my magic seems to not effect him."said natsu explaining everything to Cobra.

,,I guess I am too weak to fight them but I can't leave everyone get killed because of them and my weakness"said natsu with an angry voice.

,,No it's not that. It's because this one here is a fire you fire doesn't effect him."said cobra staring at the dragon.

,,Listen I'll take care of hi you take care of the girls."said cobra

,,but what can I do to help them the infirmary is destroyed?"said natsu with an angry voice.

,,just give them some of your powers and they will be better and can help us."said cobra looking at natsu.

,,Give them my powers ,but how ?"said natsu with a confused voice.

,,YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW. Geez. It's simple a dragon slayer can give his powers to another dragon slayer by letting them eat their element. I think that's how Laxus gave you his powers, but for a dragon slayer to give his powers to a non dragon slayer they must insert their magic in their bodies."said cobra .

,,Insert it , but how?"said natsu with a confused voice.

,,Just kiss the girls and you're done."said cobra

,,kiss them !"said natsu with a freaked out voice.

,,just do it it's no big deal. We will eed lots of help so hurry up!"said cobra and dissapeard

Natsu looked at Erza and Mirajane and said ,, I am so gonna be dead after this".

After saing that natsu got closer to Erza and slowly slid down. His lips touched Erza's as he blushed. They both started glowing in a orange light. When natsu broke the kiss he was breathing heavy and felt really weak. ,,I guess it's working since my magical energy I down."thought natsu.

Natsu then moved to Mirajane and kissed her. Again both of them started glowing in an orange light. After breaking the kiss natsu said ,, this should do it ".

He standed on his feet but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell on the ground. ,, Did I use too many magical energy "said natsu as he was holding his chest. After a couple of moments in struggle natsu collapsed betweenthe two girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's power**

**Chapter 3: New powers**

A couple of minutes have passed and the two female mages opened their eyes at the same time. The two got up and held the back of their heads because they couldn't remember what happened. Erza looked at her left and her eyes widend and she shouted ,,NATSU ! ".

She put his head in her lap and started to shout ,, Natsu wake up . wake up natsu . PLEASE WAKE UP!". Mirajane watched her with winded eyes and a hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

,,He's not dead don't worry " said a purple haired man who was coming closer to them.

,,Cobra ?!"said Erza with a confused voice.

,,Yeah it's me. I came to help. "said cobra with a cool voice.

,,What happened to natsu ?" asked Mirajane with a demanding voice.

,, He gave you two too much of his power and collapse."said cobra

,,Gave us ? " both girls said with confusion.

After cobr explained what happened and what natsu did both girls blushed and looked at natsu with little smiles on their faces.

,, You two get up and help the others with the dragons, I'll take care of natsu . There are still three remaining dragons in the town. I took the fire dragon but used too much energy he was strong. When I recover I will come to help you."said cobra

,,How can we help we couldn't take care of one dragon and you want us to take down three ."said Erza.

,,remember you have natsu's powers now which meas you have dragon slaying magic." Said cobra with a smile.

,,Right, but how can we use it ? " said mira

,,just concentrate and you will awaken the power in side of you."said cobra.

Both Erza and Mira closed their eyes and thought about what natsu did for them. They both started to glow in an orange light and cobra was blinded by the light.

When the light faded cobra saw that the two female mages changed.

Erza was wearing a armour that was with a red back, dark yellow infront with dark lines and small dragon deads on her sholders. Her sword looked like it was made from flaming dragon scales. On the other hand mirajane looked completely different. Her armour was entirely red with black on her arms and legs. Her cape was also black with a pair of dragon wings on it. Her arms and feet looked like dragon claws. Her face looked like it hade scales and on her head she got something like a crown.

,,Amazing, his magic has fused with yours " said cobra with a surprised voice.

,,What does that mean?"said Erza looking at her sword.

,,This means that the boy has strong magic and even stronger feeling for you two." Said cobra with a smile on his face.

,,Natsu!"said both blushing and looking at the pink haired mage.

,, okey lets go and kick some dragon ass for Natsu."said Erza pointing her sword at the dragons.

Mira nobbed and both of them flew away.


End file.
